


Be More Careful When Handling Fires

by ProminentStar



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Self-cest, Underage touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProminentStar/pseuds/ProminentStar
Summary: Ice x Blaze. BoBoiBoy self-cest. That's all... You've been warned.





	

A small little giggle escapes Blaze's lips before he covers his mouth with a single hand. Ice cocks a brow at the fiery one. "It tickles," Blaze admits.

Ice can't help but to chuckle at the other's all too childishly adorable behavior. One of Ice's hands pushes the red hoodie back, freeing Blaze's lower dark locks that aren't covered by his cap. "Hmm, try to keep it down though.." Ice murmurs into Blaze's ear, brushing his lips against the shell of the other's ear lightly. Blaze shivers, "But your hands are super cold and ticklish."

"Oh, is it?" Ice laughs, leaning in closer and locking his icy cool eyes with bright fiery ones. "Yessss." Blaze replies, his grin cheeky.

The one in powder blue nuzzles the tip of his nose gently against the other's cheek in return and Blaze giggles for the umpteenth time that day, enjoying the pleasantly gentle brush against his face until...

"Ahh!" Blaze yelps suddenly, his hand firmly grabbing Ice's arm and roughly pushing it away. Ice's hand that that has snuck it's way under Blaze's hoodie being yanked away from warm skin.

Upon receiving such an unexpectedly negative reaction from the other, Ice pulls his face away from Blaze's. His widened arctic blue eyes look at his partner, surprise and concern written clear as crystal on his face.

The usually cheerful and bright round eyes go sharp and glaring as Blaze bares his teeth, seething, at a dumbfounded Ice.

What seems to be the matter?

"It's COLD!" Blaze grits, his already death-grip on Ice's arm squeezing all the tighter.

_... oh._

  
"A-ah, sorry," Ice murmurs slowly as Blaze continues to glare at him disapprovingly.

Ice's right hand, the one in which his ice elemental powers are most concentrated upon, relinquishes its hold on the ice ability for now. The ice covering his hand doesn't appear to melt but dissipates its appearance and simply vanishes into thin air.

Once sure that it should be fine for him to touch Blaze with the hand, Ice smiles placatingly up at the other. "So... Can I?" He has to make sure Blaze is really cool with it now. Frowning slant, the one in red scrutinizes the other boy's hands before nodding in approval, "Alright," and Blaze is quick to sport one of his usual grins again.

Okay, so Ice seems to have received the green light. That's good...

When he's bringing his face closer to Blaze's once more, Ice laughs sheepishly.

"I'll try to be more careful when handling fires."


End file.
